fjh_wings_of_fire_fanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfox
Princess Snowfox was the niece of Queen Diamond, and was the only remaining heir to the IceWing throne throughout the book Darkstalker (Legends). She was described to be exceedingly cruel and sarcastic, and if she ever became queen, Clearsight had seen at least four highly probable futures where she would lead to a genocide and succeed in wiping out the entire NightWing tribe. This knowledge is what stopped Darkstalker from killing Queen Diamond, and this is thought to be because in Runaway when Prince Arctic and Foeslayer were escaping, they killed six IceWing guards and injured Snowflake, Snowfox's mate. She was mentioned to have a daughter at some point in the future who was destined to inherit the throne. Since Queen Diamond had no other heirs, every member of the royal IceWing family is descended from Snowfox. Description Snowfox is described as a beautiful white IceWing with a scattering of blue-gray scales across her wings that look like shadows stretching across them (Snowflake). She wears a First Circle necklace with a single circle accessory and has small gems like sapphires embedded in her teeth. She is also described as having dark blue eyes that can strike fear in her enemies. Personality Snowfox is said to move like "a confident predator" who is very cunning and always plotting something. She seems pretty confident like the comparison suggests, as she approached Snowflake almost immediately. She is shown to be manipulative as well, as at first, she was willing to manipulate Snowflake into helping her take the IceWing throne. Snowfox is also very intelligent, as she schemed with Snowflake on ways to get rid of Arctic and ascend to the throne. She is cruel, as mentioned in Darkstalker (Legends), and brutal. She seeks out NightWing genocide to get revenge on them for what they did to Snowflake's wing. Biography Runaway In Runaway, Snowfox is first shown approaching Snowflake and talking to her, asking her to call her 'Fox'. She tells Snowflake that she has a few ideas if she's interested, and they start to scheme. Later on, they believe that Queen Diamond knows about Arctic's plan to meet Foeslayer, and they think that their plan is ruined. Snowfox promises Snowflake that she won't have to marry him, and they start to try and figure out a way to get Arctic out of the IceWing Kingdom. Snowfox plans on hinting to Arctic that Queen Diamond planned on killing the NightWings, to make Arctic believe that Foeslayer was in danger and make him run away with her. It is then implied that Snowfox slipped a RainWing sleeping potion to Queen Diamond, which kept her asleep throughout Arctic and Foeslayer's escape from the Ice Kingdom. Snowfox is with Snowflake when Arctic accidentally orders spears to kill the IceWings chasing them. Snowflake chases after him, yelling and calling him a monster and claiming that he didn't deserve life or happiness. However, Foeslayer blasts fire towards her, which Arctic catches in his claws and shoots down at Snowflake. Snowfox puts out the fire on Snowflake's wing with her frostbreath before swearing vengeance on the NightWings due to her friend's injury and her fellow IceWings' deaths. In Darkstalker (Legends), Clearsight has a vision depicting Snowfox leading a NightWing genocide. This is the prime display of her open hatred of the entire NightWing tribe. Darkstalker (Legends) Clearsight mentioned Snowfox after checking all possible paths in the future where Darkstalker killed Queen Diamond. She predicted that the NightWings would most likely face genocide of their entire tribe if Queen Diamond was killed and Snowfox became queen of the IceWings. Clearsight tells Darkstalker not to kill Queen Diamond until Snowfox has her first dragonet that will be fit for the IceWing throne. Category:Characters